A Life to Remember
by Draggon Wolv
Summary: Lotor attacks as usual and something happens to Allura. Not going to say anything else or I'll ruin the story!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is one of my first fanfics and it is still in the writing process. I realized after I posted this the first time that I forgot to add disclamer and stuff so I updated. Don't want to get in trouble. So here it is.  
  
I do not own Voltron. No matter how much I wish I did. WEP does and that's that. And before she shoots me...Thanks be to Kestrel for helping me to write this and for editing it for me. There I said it. On with the story!!  
  
Lotor paced back and forth across the main deck of his starfighter.  
  
"Sire?" one of the drones interrupted his thinking.  
  
Lotor turned on hin. "What do you want worm? SPEAK!"  
  
The drone bowed and said, "We have reached a stable orbit around Arus. What are your orders now, Sire?"  
  
"Maintain orbit and engage cloak. They must not find out that we are here."  
  
The drone bowed and returned to it's station.  
  
"Release the Robeast!" Lotor ordered.  
  
"Yes, Sire." A drone replied. "Robeast launching."  
  
"Good." Lotor gloated. "I will succeed this time. Allura WILL be MINE!!!"  
  
The drones quivered as Lotor's maniacal laughter rang across the bridge.  
  
On the floating green and blue patch-work planet that circled below Lotor's menacing shadow, the very princess that Lotor fantasized about was having a struggle of her own.  
  
"Nanny, I need to go practice with the guys. I have to be able to keep up with them the next time Lotor decides to attack. And he will!"  
  
"But, Princess, you have that ball to prepare for." Nanny whined.  
  
"It can wait. I would rather protect my people than dance at a ball." Allura headed for the door.  
  
"What about the dignitaries that will be arriving soon?"  
  
"They will understand what I am doing. And if they don't then they don't deserve to rule. Simple as that."  
  
Allura was cut short as proximity alarms sounded.  
  
"We'll finish this discussion later!"  
  
Allura headed towards the control room. She opened the door and headed to her chute. The rest of the force was waiting for her in their respective lions.  
  
"Hey, Princess, your late!" Lances face popped up on her view screen. "Aren't princesses supposed to be punctual?"  
  
Allura glared at him. "You try arguing with Nanny and see how punctual you are."  
  
Lance grinned at her and cut the connection only to be replaced by Keith. "Can you two stop your bickering for two minutes please? We do have a Robeast to fight after all."  
  
"Sorry Keith." Both of them chimed in at once.  
  
Keith shook his head and cut the connection. Lance reappeared on the viewer.  
  
"Um...Princess?" Allura sucked her tongue back into her mouth. "Isn't that just a bit unlady like?"  
  
"Maybe so, but tell Nanny and I'll tell her some of your habits." Allura laughed as Lance's expression turned from one of teasing to one of utter terror.  
  
"Ha ha. Gottcha." Allura snickered.  
  
Lance was momentarily blinded by a flash of light. When his vision cleared he saw Allura lowering a camera.  
  
"Blackmail. Hey, Keith, you want a copy of this one?"  
  
"Sure. Why not. As long as you two stop your fighting and focus on the problem at hand."  
  
Both f them stuck their tongue out at their captain.  
  
"Why can't they just grow up?" Keith muttered under his breath.  
  
"Or maybe he should get that stick out of his butt." Lance commented.  
  
Allura burst out laughing. She was cut short as a shock wave ripped through the lion.  
  
"OH SHIT!"  
  
Keith's eyes went wide at the word that somehow managed to slip out of the princess. "I guess Allura has been spending to much time around Lance." Allura didn't respond to Keith's comment. "What's wrong Allie?" Keith tried to bring up Allura's picture but got only static. "ALLURA!?" He looked out the cockpit and watched with horror as Blue Lion plummeted to earth. "NO!!!" KEITH TURNED Black Lion into a nose dive trying to catch up to Blue Lion to no avail. 


	2. Chapter 2

See Chapter one for disclaimer. And thanks again to Kestrel for helping me write this one. On with the show!!  
  
Blue Lion hit the ground with an earth shaking boom. Clouds of dust rose from the dry ground. Sparks shot out of exposed wiring. Black smoke billowed out of the cockpit as it slowly creaked open.  
  
Allura stumbled out coughing and choking on the noxious fumes. As soon as she got a good distance from the heavily damaged Lion, she collapsed to her knees and retched.  
  
Keith sighed with relief. He landed his Lion next to Allura, and quickly hopped out of his own Lion. He made his way over to his weak princess and knelt down next to her, placing a reassuring hand on her trembling back.  
  
"Are you alright," Keith asked, worry lacing his words. "That was some swan dive your Lion did."  
  
Allura laughed sarcastically, a feat for her in her current condition. "Good thing I was wearing a helmet. My head is in better condition than my consul."  
  
"Well nice to see you still have your sense of humor." Keith said dryly. "Can you stand?"  
  
"I ... think so. But my head hurts really bad." Allura said, pushing her fingers up under her helmet to touch the lump on her temple. Her gloved fingers touched something warm and sticky, and when she pulled her hand back, her glove was stained a deep scarlet: her own blood. "That can't be good ..."  
  
Keith gently pulled off Allura's helmet and set it down on the ground beside them. He looked down as he felt it collapse in his hands. Allura's helmet disintegrated into tiny pieces as he watched.  
  
Keith's eyes widened at the jigsaw puzzle that was once Allura's helmet. "Now that's not good," he whispered. Allura looked at what was left of her helmet and winced.  
  
"Boy, am I glad that I was wearing a helmet," she laughed sarcastically, "or that could have been my head."  
  
Keith's head shot up from the fragments as realization hit him. If she wasn't wearing this helmet, then she would've been killed indefinitely. He looked back at Allura, eyes full of worry and utter fear. "Are you sure you're alright," he asked desperately. "It takes a lot to do anything to these helmets, and now yours is a fallen house of cards."  
  
Allura looked up at her captain, but quickly looked away, and regretted that movement.  
  
"Allura?" Keith asked trying to hold back the emotions threatening to bring him to tears. "What's wrong?"  
  
He noticed Allura's smile and wince. "You're nice to look at and I like doing so, but one of you is enough and I don't need to see your identical twin and triplet."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There are three of you there, that's way too many for anyone to handle."  
  
"Is there anything else wrong?"  
  
"Besides seeing multiples, the pounding headache that hurts worse when I move, if that's even possible, and my stomach threatening to turn itself inside out every time I move, I'm fine."  
  
Keith went over his knowledge of medicine, worried at her symptoms. "Do you feel tired?" She nodded slightly, not risking the pain. He put his hand under her chin and gently turned her gaze to meet his. "I want you to look at me." He studied her eyes, seeing them both dilated, but unequally.  
  
"Keith?"  
  
"Whatever you feel like doing," he explained, "I don't want you to fall asleep. I want you to stay awake for me. Do you think you can do that for me?"  
  
Allura nodded. Whatever response she was going to make was cut short as the remaining Lions roared over head.  
  
Keith glanced up. "Lance, Hunk, Pidge...I hate to say this, but your on your own for this one. The princess is in pretty bad shape."  
  
"Understood, Captain." Hunk's thick voice returned.  
  
"So that's it huh? Your just going to abandon us?" Lance prodded.  
  
Keith glared at Red Lion as if he could see th e pilot. "Do you want to try your luck, mister?"  
  
"Not really." Lance replied meekly.  
  
"Good, now destroy that Robeast already!" Keith's command rang in Lance's ears.  
  
The three Lions turned towards the Robeast and engaged. 


	3. Chapter 3

See part one for disclamer. And thanks be to Kestrel for helping me get this thing on paper.  
  
Allura fought to stay conscious. She felt her mind slipping away into nothingness. Her vision started to turn fuzzy and black. She glanced up at Keith for a brief moment. "I am so sorry. I don't think I can stay awake for much longer." She closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them again, spots swam in her vision. "One thing Keith." Keith nodded. "Don't let me hit my head any more."  
  
Allura's eyes rolled back into her head as she slumped. Keith grabbed her before her head could hit the unyielding ground.  
  
"Allura! Wake up! Allura!" Keith resisted the urge to shake her awake. "Great, just great." Keith gently lifted Allura in his arms and carried her towards his Lion. "I need to take Allura back to the Castle. I'll try and come back later."  
  
"What about Blue Lion?" Pidge piped up.  
  
Keith paused. "Either I'll send a crew out or we'll get it later. Now stop your yapping and get that Robeast!"  
  
Keith readjusted Allura so that he was carrying her piggy-back style. He leapt aboard Black Lion. Keith felt Allura slipping off. He reached around to catch her, but stopped short as he felt something cold, sharp, and metal press against the nape of his neck.  
  
Keith stopped short as he felt cold, sharp steel press into the nape of his neck. Allura slipped even further down his back. He felt her being pulled away from him. Keith started to grab for her, but the sharp steel embedded itself in his neck. Keith felt the warm slow trickle of what was surely blood down the back of his neck.  
  
"If you know what's good for you," a hoarse voice rasped, "You will hand the princess over to me!" The voice was interrupted by a loud sneeze.  
  
Keith shook his head as he felt the point withdraw from his neck. "What's the matter Lotor? Have a widdle cold?" Keith's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Does da poor widdle Wotor have a widdle coldie?" Keith turned around only to come face to face with the business end of Lotor's sword. "Hey...um... Would you mind pointing that thing somewhere else please? You could seriously hurt someone with that thing." He glanced up at his enemies face.  
  
Lotor's face was flushed and his nose was bright red. He sneezed again. "So what if I am sick?! I can still take your precious princess with me. She is..." He stopped as he felt something warm run down his back from where Allura's head was resting. A horrible stench filled the cabin. Lotor dropped the princess. Keith rushed forward and caught her before she could fall back to the unyielding ground. He tripped Lotor in the process and sent him sprawling.  
  
Lotor's back was covered with chunks of something or other. Keith placed his foot on Lotor's shoulder and pushed. Lotor flew feet first into midair before he dropped like a stone.  
  
"DAMN YOU KEITH!!!!!" Lotor screamed before winking out. A large sneeze echoed before fading. Keith watched and waved as Lotor fell. "Oops! Did I do that?" Keith chuckled to himself. "Oh well. That was easy." Allura shifted in his arms.  
  
Keith laid Allura gently on the deck. She groaned as her head touched the cold metal of the deck. Keith quickly glanced around for a pillow or blanket.  
  
"Dammit!" Keith grumbled. "Where the HELL is that DAMNED emergency kit?!" Keith rummaged through over head compartment after compartment. "Ok...this is not a fricken airplane! Where the hell is the med kit?" Keith looked over his shoulder at Allura. "Oh, the hell with it!" He pulled off his helmet and set it down next to Allura. He pulled his shirt out and pulled it over his head as he knelt down by the unconscious Princess's side. Keith rolled his shirt up and placed it under Allura's head.  
  
Allura stirred slightly as she felt her head gently lifted. Her eyes cracked open, and were met by a pleasant site. Keith's bare chest. It was in focus for only a few seconds and then everything went black.  
  
As soon as Allura was comfortable, Keith climbed in the pilot's seat and contacted castle control. "I'm bringing Allura in, Coran."  
  
Coran looked puzzled. "Why isn't she piloting Blue Lion?"  
  
"Well...Blue Lion needs some repairs. So does Allura." Keith's voice dropped.  
  
Coran's eyes went wide with terror. "What happened? Is she okay?!"  
  
Keith glanced over his shoulder. "I hope so. I think she may have a concussion. I'm not sure what else is wrong."  
  
"Can I talk to her?" Coran asked anxiously.  
  
"Not really. Unless you want to talk to an unconscious person." Keith replied. "Can you have medics standing by?"  
  
"Sure. No problem."  
  
"Oh...and don't tell Nanny please!"  
  
The puzzled look returned to Coran's face. "Sure, I guess. But she will have to be told sooner or later."  
  
"I know. But I think that she will take the news better if she sees that Allura is safe."  
  
"Agreed. Where should I tell the medics to meet you?  
  
Keith thought for a moment. "Tell them to meet me at the front door."  
  
"Ok." Coran didn't want to question Keith's judgment at this particular time. "They are ready when you are."  
  
Keith was now in site of the Castle of Lions. "I'll be landing in a few moments."  
  
"Copy that, Keith." Coran sighed and shook his head as he leaned back in his chair. "Nanny is not going to like this." 


	4. Chapter 4

Keith guided Black Lion to a soft landing on the bridge. He unbuckled and went back to the princess. He grabbed his helmet and shoved it on before he tenderly lifted Allura. He held her as close to his bare chest as he could get her. Keith was very aware of Allura's warm breath on his sweaty skin. He shook his head. This was no time to be thinking about that. He pulled the lever to open the hatch and stepped out into midair. He landed as gracefully as a cat on solid ground. Paramedics rushed over and surrounded him. Keith reluctantly relinquished Allura into their care.  
  
Coran waited patiently until the paramedics had cleared. He approached Keith. "So what exactly happened out there?"  
  
Keith sighed as he pulled off his helmet. "I'm not exactly sure." Coran listened intently as Keith explained all he knew of what happened earlier. "You're not going to tell Nanny yet are you?" He asked after he was done with his report.  
  
"Who's not going to tell me what?"  
  
Both men froze at the sound of Nanny's voice. Coran turned around slowly, and came face to face with her. "Um...uh... . . ."  
  
"Allura was injured today." Keith spoke up.  
  
Nanny looked around Coran and saw a bare chested Keith. His head was bowed and his wild black hair covered his eyes.  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Nanny screamed.  
  
"Allura was injured during the battle today." Keith repeated.  
  
"How could yo let her be injured?! I have trusted you so far to keep her safe! And you go and let her get hurt?! If I had my way I would send you back to Terra and have done with you!!" Nanny screamed into Keith's face.  
  
Coran watched as Keith's hands closed into fists and start to tremble.  
  
"Nanny..." Coran started.  
  
"No. That's ok." Keith raised one trembling hand to stop Coran. "Nanny, I would never intentionally hurt Allura. I would rather it be me who was hurt instead of her." Keith raised his head. Unshed tears glistened in his dark eyes. "I would rather die a thousand deaths than see any harm come to Allura."  
  
Nanny was at a loss for words. She had never once guessed that Keith cared for Allura that deeply.  
  
"Now if you will excuse me," Keith bowed to Nanny, "I will go." Keith straitened up and walked past a spluttering Nanny. Coran watched him pass. "Let me know when the Princess wakes up." Keith asked as he passed Coran.  
  
"I'll do that." Coran didn't look at him. 


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Keith turned a corner, he took off at a dead run for his rooms, Nanny's harsh words ringing in his ears. He bolted through the door and slammed it behind him. Keith leaned up against the door, tears coursing down his cheeks. They ran unchecked down his cheeks, and he didn't try to stop them, nor did he care.  
  
"She's right," Keith choked. "I'm supposed to protect her, and take all of the blows, but I'm not the one laying in the infirmary right now."  
  
Keith fell to his knees, sobbing. "If I'm not wanted then maybe I should just leave." He sucked in a ragged breath and stood up, not bothering to wipe the tears off his face. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His hair was more disheveled than normal, his face was tear streaked, and his eyes were blood shot. "Man, do I ever need a shower."  
  
As Keith passed his bed on the way to the shower, he threw his helmet on it. He grabbed his bright red flight suit out of the closet. He thought better of it when he saw one of Lance's outfits. (Heaven only knows how it got there.) Keith grabbed that instead and headed to the shower.  
  
Dr. Gorma let out a sigh of relief. There was no lasting damage to the Princess. It was a good thing that she had been wearing a helmet or her brain would have been mush. But, because she had the helmet on, she sustained only a minor concussion, and a few bumps and bruises. Her color was better, and her breathing was more regular.  
  
Keith was just stepping out of the bathroom, his hair still wet from his shower as Lance stormed in.  
  
"Where the HELL did you disappear off to?" Lance demanded. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Keith more closely. "And why are you wearing my clothes?!"  
  
Keith shook his head. "Can't answer the first and won't answer the second."  
  
"Fine have it your way!" Lance shook his head. "But just for the record, only three lions defeated a Robeast instead of the usual five. You trained us well."  
  
Keith didn't say anything and bowed his head.  
  
"Oh by the way, does your communicator have a short in it somewhere or something?"  
  
"No, why?" Keith's voice wavered.  
  
"Because! Dr. Gorma has been trying to reach you. He said that Allura woke up but there is a slight problem. He wouldn't say what, but he wants to see you." Lance looked at his friend. "Are you okay?"  
  
Keith looked up at Lance. "I'm fine."  
  
"Uh-huh. Yeah. Sure. Right. Keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll believe it." Lance replied. "I've never seen you so down in the dumps before."  
  
Keith just shrugged and shoved his way past Lance. He headed in the general direction of the infirmary at a slow pace. Keith broke into a run as soon as he turned a corner. His heavy footsteps echoed off of the empty walls of the corridor.  
  
Keith skidded to a halt in front of the infirmary. He was reaching for the key pad when  
  
Dr. Gorma opened the door. The Doctor's face relaxed when he saw Keith.  
  
The Doctor pulled Keith into the room, none to gently either. He shut the door behind the astonished captain.  
  
"We have a slight problem." Dr. Gorma said.  
  
Keith looked a little shocked. "What do you mean by a 'slight' problem?"  
  
Dr. Gorma hung his head. "Maybe I had better show you."  
  
A mystified Keith followed the Doctor.  
  
Dr. Gorma led Keith to Allura's bed. She was sitting up and gazing around her with interest, almost as if she didn't know where she was. She started when Dr. Gorma touched her shoulder.  
  
"Wha...?" She started to say when her blue eyes fell on the dark haired man who was leaning up against the door frame. He was staring at her with bottomless, dark eyes. *Who's the hunk* she asked herself. Out loud she asked, "Who are you?"  
  
Keith took a step back. "Wha... What do you mean?" He managed to stammer out. "Don't you know me?"  
  
Allura shook her head. "No...should I?"  
  
Keith's reply was cut short by Nanny as she pushed past him.  
  
"OH!!" She wailed. "Oh, my poor baby! I was so worried about you! Are you okay? Do you need anything?"  
  
Allura shrank back from the distraught governess. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Get away from me!" Allura yelled.  
  
Nanny checked her progress at the foot of Allura's bed. Her face went livid. "WHAT did you just say to me?!"  
  
Allura sat up taller. "I said 'GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" She screamed.  
  
Keith stepped in front of Nanny. "I suggest that you do as she says."  
  
Nanny was furious. "And who are you to reprimand me?!" She took a closer look at the handsome young man standing in her way. "What is with the sudden change in wardrobe, my dear captain?" Nanny sneered. (AN...If that's possible!) "Is everyone out to get me today?"  
  
Keith glared down at the portly governess. "What else am I supposed to do? You didn't approve of me the way I was."  
  
Nanny spluttered as Keith shoved past her and left the room. She turned back to her young charge. "Now, young lady. You will explain yourself."  
  
Allura flinched at the tone in her guardian's voice. "And what is it to you?"  
  
Nanny paused for a split second. "YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD!!!!" Nanny shrilled. She didn't get any further.  
  
Dr. Gorma stepped in front of Nanny. "My dear Nanny. I must ask that you leave."  
  
"WHAT?!" Nanny glared at the doctor.  
  
"I believe that you heard me. Allura needs her rest." The doctor demanded. "She has a major concussion and amnesia, I am not sure how severe it is, and she has several bumps and bruises, and cuts." Nanny looked over his shoulder as Allura went back to sleep. "Very well. I will leave." She spun on her heel and marched out the door. Unnoticed by either, a small black insect detached itself from the wall. It disappeared in a small puff of smoke and returned to it's master. Haggar cackled. This was absolutely perfect. Now Lotor could get his precious Princess and Zarkon could get Planet Arus. All in one foul swoop.  
  
Haggar found Lotor still suffering from his cold. He sat with his feet in a tub of hot water with a blanket wrapped around him and a hot water bottle on his head. His nose had turned a deep purple and dirty kleenex were piled knee deep around him.  
  
Haggar cackled when she saw him. The Prince of Doom looked pathetic.  
  
Lotor glared at the witch. He wasn't happy with his nap being interrupted. "What do you want witch?"  
  
"Fine way to great the bearer of good news!" Haggar growled back at the prince.  
  
"Usually what you consider good news is horrible news."  
  
Haggar glared at Lotor. "Well maybe I won't tell you that Princess Allura has amnesia." Haggar turned to leave.  
  
"Wait witch!" Lotor commanded. "What do you mean by 'Allura has amnesia'?"  
  
Haggar smirked. "Precisely that My Prince. She has lost her memory. She doesn't even remember Captain Keith."  
  
"Hmm... This could work out to my advantage." Lotor sniffed. "ACHOO!! If only I didn't have this damn cold...guess I'll just have to work around it."  
  
"Now your thinking wisely, Prince." Haggar cackled. 


End file.
